Efficient use of the resources of a WLAN is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. However, allocating the resources of the WLAN may require the use of some of the resources of the WLAN, which may make the use of the resources less efficient.
Moreover, often more than one standard may be in use in a WLAN. For example, IEEE 802.11ax, referred to as HEW, may need to be used with legacy versions of IEEE 802.11.
Thus, there are general needs for methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for allocating resources to users of the WLAN.